


Riding in Baekhyun's Audi

by fte207



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fte207/pseuds/fte207
Summary: Your boyfriend Byun Baekhyun takes you for a ride in his Audi.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Riding in Baekhyun's Audi

Dating Byun Baekhyun has been all at once gentle and exciting at every turn. When you first met him outside of the radio station you were both guests on, he was warm and funny. Then the first night you spent together, he was demanding, passionate, and intense. Then warm again, bringing you breakfast in bed - your favorite take-out. 

Lately, he’s been extremely busy due to his comeback schedule, but tonight feels like no time apart has occurred when he texts you that he wants to go for a ride in his car. He asks that you wear a dress because he misses your legs, and you decide to surprise him with the slinkiest little black dress that you own.

He opens your door for you when you get downstairs, taking a moment to steal a kiss and hug you gently.

He doesn’t say much about where you’re going, just asks you how you have been. He asks you about work, and rambles on about how his album is doing. He also admits that he’s sorry he’s been so MIA. 

“I missed you so much.”

He slides one hand off the wheel over to your lap and takes one of your hands. He squeezes and your heart aches. You’ve missed him so much.

“I missed you too. So so much.”

“I love when you tell me how you feel about me. Tell me what else you think,” he says with a smirk, his hand now working over your thigh. 

The road has gotten secluded now, and you figure he is taking you somewhere to park so you can get even closer. You know how much he loves being praised, so you oblige him.

“I think you’re so… just… amazing. So thoughtful. So sweet. I loved watching your interviews. And I especially loved your music video. I got a little jealous of the girl dancer you smirked at. That smirk is deadly.”

He chuckles deeply as he pulls the car into an empty parking lot in front of a beach. It’s deserted at this time of night. He puts the car in park, but does not turn it off. He raises a hand to your cheek and pulls you in for a kiss. You sigh when you feel his tongue requesting entrance. You wrap your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

He pulls away and reclines his seat. You take the invitation to climb over the mid console into his lap, straddling him and instantly going wet at the feel of his hardness pressing against your panties.

“You gonna ride me baby?” he says, already hiking up your dress even further.

“Yes. Love riding you,” you whisper into his lips, grinding your hips down again.

The friction is lovely but definitely not enough. You shift upwards and he slips his hand into your panties, smirking at how wet you already are. He kisses your neck and collar bones as he rubs your clit, making you arch backward. 

“Careful of the horn baby,” he warns, pulling you closer again. You do your best to stay leaned forward as he uses his other hand to free himself from his pants.

“Tell me how much you want it,” he says in a low growl.

“I fucking want your cock Baekhyun.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please fuck me. Please let me ride your cock. I want it so much. Please,” you say before diving back in for kisses. He moans deeply then, loving when you talk dirty to him. He slips the straps of your dress down and exposes your breasts. He squeezes them and buries his face there, teasing with his tongue and hands. He then feasts on your nipples and you continue to grind down against his cock, trying to maneuver enough to slide him into you. He stalls your hips with a firm grip.

“Lift up for a second,” he says and you do. 

He tears your panties off, ripping the fabric at the side and then throws them into the backseat.

“Hey, I liked those!”

“I’ll buy you new ones. Now, I think you were going to ride me then?”

He flashes you the most devilish grin and you can’t help but oblige. You sink down onto his dick and it feels like heaven. You both gasp when you’re fully seated, completely full of him. You brace yourself and then begin to move up and down. Each downward stroke hits your g-spot just right, causing you to gasp every time. You clench every time and that causes Baekhyun to grip your hips harshly. You’re sure they will be bruised with how tightly he’s hanging onto you. You keep it steady for a while, as he continues to play with your nipples and moans your name when you finally begin to bounce on his dick.

“Ah fuck baby you gonna let me cum inside,” he grits out as he tries to assist you now by thrusting upward

You whimper.

“Yes Baekhyun. Yes I’m going to cum all over your dick. Please cum inside me.”

“Fuck I love it when you beg.”

You keep chasing your orgasm and when you feel his teeth graze over a sensitive nipple it sends you over the edge. You wail when you feel him snapping his hips up into you faster and faster, until finally, you feel his cum and your wetness mixing. He kisses you gently and holds you close.

“Ah baby I missed you riding me so much.”

You almost collapse, exhausted, but stay there in his arms with him slowly softening inside you.

He kisses your cheek. 

You chuckle and he chuckles.

“What,” he says.

“Mmm I’m just surprised you let me defile your Audi this way.”

He grins.

“We’ll have to defile all of my cars then.”

He slaps your ass and you giggle before leaning in for more kisses.


End file.
